Homecoming
by jennibear19
Summary: Series of One shots about Kakashi and Sakura's shocking relationship, from the perspective of the newly returned Uchiha teammate as well as an assortment of their friends' renditions about their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

At the age of 25 Uchiha Sasuke was exhausted.

The youngest Uchiha returned to Konoha the day he realized he needed the village more now than ever. Sasuke had accomplished one of his goals, but he would never accomplish the other wandering between villages, never making any solid roots. He only had one specific outcome in mind, and he needed to be in Konoha to pursue what he wanted. And what he wanted was Haruno Sakura.

Since the last time Sasuke had seen Sakura, in passing in a small village a few years ago, the young avenger couldn't seem to get the picture of Sakura as his wife out of his head.

Sakura was everything Sasuke needed in his wife, strong, dedicated, loyal and earnest. Not to mention she was kind and good with children. There was no one else in Sasuke's mind that could compete to be the Uchiha matriarch. When this realization dawned on Sasuke, he had no other choice but to return to Konoha. He knew there was no way he could convince Sakura to be a nomad with him, even though twelve years ago she would have gladly accepted.

Sasuke knew it would be difficult to return to the village, and it wasn't an easy adjustment for him. After the interrogation, Naruto's sympathy towards him (including plenty of threats to the council), and an agreement to have his chakra chained and constant ANBU monitoring, Sasuke could walk through the village he intended to make his home again. His family's property had been rebuilt and preserved, and he had begun to reoccupy the space. Now all Sasuke had left to do was seduce Sakura and marry her.

When Sasuke's return had been announced he had expected Sakura to jump from the crowd and pull him into her arms, but Sakura didn't attend the announcement. A few whispered words from Naruto reassured him that Sakura would find him soon.

"Don't worry buddy, I'm sure she's just at the hospital with an emergency. She'll find you when she's done"

It had been two weeks since Sasuke returned, and he hadn't even managed to catch a glimpse of the pink haired woman. When questioned about her whereabouts most gave a generic answer, as if Sakura's life ran on a clock.

"The Hospital."

"At home sleeping, the poor girl works too hard!"

* * *

Sasuke has always been an impatient man.

On the fifteenth day after his announcement he couldn't wait any longer. Sasuke demanded Sakura's address from the young Hokage.

"No"

"Why not, dobe?"

"She's probably sleeping… there's no way I'm going to let a teme like you go and bug her… and Kakashi just got back from a mission, if she's not sleeping she's dealing with him"

Sasuke easily recalled the days that Kakashi would return to the village mangled and bruised, Sakura must be his personal medic now.

"Dobe… I just want to talk to her." _And marry her, and have children with her._

"Fine. But don't tell her I gave you her address, she'll beat me into oblivion if you do." Naruto quickly scribbled Sakura's address on a small piece of paper and handed it to the avenger. Sasuke nodded his thanks and left the Hokage's chamber.

Sasuke snorted as he observed the shabby apartment building that Sakura was currently living. He could offer her so much more. Deciding it would be best to see if she was sleeping before he knocked on her door, Sasuke jumped up the tree conveniently placed in front of her building, and bedroom window. Thankful she wasn't sleeping in her bed, Sasuke took a quick glance around her room. Something was off. The room was oddly familiar.

Mr. Ukki?

Sasuke turned his head to the side. The cactus sitting on the windowsill was definitely the plant that he, Naruto, and Sakura had given to Kakashi for one of his birthdays. And those sheets, those looked like something he had seen before somewhere else. Why wasn't the room pink? Did he get the wrong apartment?

Sasuke leapt to the telephone poll parallel to her living room window, hoping to find Sakura. And he did find Sakura, but not as he expected to. Standing in the kitchen, with her back to Sasuke, was the beautiful young woman he has been waiting to see.

Sasuke's throat clenched as he took in her appearance and form. She wasn't wearing much. A tight white tank top, a pair of lacy red panties, and a frilly pink apron were all that covered a nearly exposed Sakura. Her legs were shapely and lean and the lacy garment covering her heart-shaped rear accentuated the curves of her hips perfectly. Sasuke could see that Sakura had grown from being the young girl he had seen previously. Now she was a woman, a woman he couldn't wait to have.

She was ecstatically waving a wooden spatula, talking with her hands as she turned and pointed the spatula accusingly at her guest. It was then that Sasuke let his eyes drift to the person Sakura was yelling at. The guest sat casually, leaning back into the couch without a shirt, covered in bandages. The distinct hair colour made it clear who the intruder was.

"Kakashi! You really should be more careful when you're on mission! What if you died? You were so late this time I was close to begging Naruto to let me go find you!"

"I'm sorry, I came across an old frail woman who needed help with her groceries." Kakashi said in his lazy drawl. Sakura rolled her eyes.

Why was Sakura so comfortable showing Kakashi this much of her body? _She use to hate her body…_

Sakura turned back to the stove, mumbling about how much she hated Kakashi, flipping the grilled sandwich she was preparing. The older man stood from his spot on the bright blue couch and walked up behind Sakura. He slouched and placed his chin gently on her shoulder, gently kissing the exposed flesh as he wrapped his arms around her midsection.

"Let's get married." He said softly into her neck. Letting out a soft snort, Sakura wacked him lightly with the wooden tool in her hand without turning towards him.

"We already are." Kakashi's head rolled backwards as he looked up at the ceiling, letting out another throaty chuckle at his young wife's monotone declaration.

"Oh yes, that's right, we are."

Slowly, all the small things began to make sense to Sasuke. The small apartment…Mr. Ukki… The sheets… The dirty books intermingled with the medical texts on the bookshelf… Sakura's comfort around the man…

They were living together because they were married.

_Sakura was already married…_

**To Kakashi.**

* * *

****Hey guys! Yes.. I updated the story! Sorry I haven't been posting... but I haven't really been happy with the story and I've decided to make some changes. So here it is! Let me know what you think :)


	2. Chapter 2- Naruto's tale

Kakashi watched as his wife puddered around the kitchen, her hips swaying as she moved around the cramped space. She was hiding something from him. Kakashi narrowed his eyes, debating whether or not he should bring up their hidden visitor.

"You know he was here just now."

Sakura turned towards her husband, spatula in hand. She wanted to avoid the Sasuke topic as long as she could, in fact, she wanted to avoid him forever. Casting her eyes down to look at her chipped toenails, she nodded.

"How long has he been back?" Kakashi watched as his wife struggled to form the words in her mouth.

"About two weeks. I… I haven't seen him yet." Kakashi nodded his head. There must be a reason that Sakura didn't want to see Sasuke, and he wasn't about to try and force it out of her. He's known Sakura long enough to know that she will talk to him about it when she's ready.

Kakashi smiled up at his wife, moving up off the couch he was sitting on. "Let's go to bed."

Sakura smiled, silently thanking her husband, and followed Kakashi to their bedroom, discarding her apron on the couch as she passed it.

* * *

To say Sasuke was shocked is an understatement. Rather, Sasuke was furious. Apparently he's been misleading himself for the past couple of years. Sakura hadn't waited around for him. No- _she moved on_- she married. She married Kakashi, their _old sensei_.

This didn't sit well with Sasuke. In fact, he couldn't even digest the information. _Sakura was married_.

Sasuke needed answers. And his blond haired friend would give him all the information that he needed.

Naruto grumbled as he stood up from his bed. He was accustomed to being awoken at weird hours of the night, but it was usually by an ANBU, and not someone knocking on his front door…loudly. Feeling a soft hand on his arm, Naruto turned towards his pale-eyed wife, concern written across her face.

"Do you really have to answer the door? Can't you just ignore it?" Her voice was soft.

"It could be important, I should at least see who it is." Hinata nodded and reluctantly let her husband go, rolling over and falling back asleep. Naruto glanced down at his beautiful wife before pulling himself off his bed.

The young hokage rolled his eyes as he came face-to-face with the teme, moving out of the doorway and gesturing him to move into the living room.

"I'm glad to have you back in Konoha buddy, but you can't be knocking on my door at four in the morning. Hinata and I were sleeping." Naruto whispered exasperatedly.

Sasuke, however, was not a patient man.

"Why did Sakura marry Kakashi?" Naruto lazily plopped down on his spacious couch, taken back by his friend's words.

"You mean you didn't already know?"

"Hn. Of course not, dobe, how was I supposed to know?"

"Other than the fact that her name is Hatake Sakura now, and not Haruno Sakura? Everyone either calls her Hatake-sama, or Hatake-senpai, when she's at the hospital. Everyone knows the Hatakes!" Naruto was gesturing widely with his arms, emphasizing the couple. Sasuke had always assumed that people were discussing Kakashi, it hadn't even crossed his mind that they could have been talking about his lovely Sakura.

"How long?" His voice was strangled, it was hard to digest the fact that Sakura had married their perverted sensei. The blond Hokage rolled his head back against the plush purple cushion, the pillow he originality didn't want Hinata to buy but fell in love with when she did, and let out a sigh.

"Teme I don't know. A while? I know they've been married for about 2 years… but they won't tell anyone about how long they had been together before. It was a surprise for everyone. I think I was the only one who kind of knew about it… but that was a total accident." Naruto's cheeks blushed at the memory of how he came to know about the secretive relationship. The blond could see that his friend was struggling. This was not the homecoming he had been expecting, and that was evident on his face, no matter how stoic he tried to appear.

"Do something about it."

"And what do you want me to do?"

"Get rid of it." _Make her mine._

"You're such a teme… there's nothing I can do about their marriage, it's perfectly legal, in fact I officiated, and Sakura is happy."

It had taken Sakura several years after the war for her to return to her normal cheerful self, the trauma from the war, the realization of her lost friends and a broken heart wore Sakura thin. Not to mention the rebuilding of not only the city, but of the hospital and the health care system, it drained Sakura of her essence. Naruto suspected that it was around the time that Sakura regained herself that her and Kakashi began to see each other.

"When did you find out about this?" Naruto looked up towards the ceiling, blushing slightly.

"Well… it was about six months before they got engaged."

* * *

Naruto stumbled through the village, looking for his closest friend. Last night they celebrated his inauguration as the new Rokudaime Hokage, and he was feeling the celebration in his head and stomach. _Perhaps accepting all those drinks wasn't the greatest idea_. All Naruto wanted was a bowl, _or two_, of ramen and to spend the day with his best friend. But Sakura was nowhere to be found.

Naruto spotted Lee a few blocks down, looking equally as hungover as the new Hokage. Waving at the green clad jounin, Naruto made his way over to the jounin and his genin team, who bowed respectively at the blond.

"Lee, have you see Sakura?" the green beast mumbled a few words and pointed towards the training ground, the one team seven had used to train. Chuckling at the unhappy Lee, he nodded his thanks and headed towards the training grounds.

Sakura and Naruto had fond memories of this specific training ground: their first training exercise, the first picnic that Sakura had graciously made, the kiss they shared to solidify that they couldn't be more than good friends, the day that Tsunade appeared during their training session, worn and tired, and declared that Naruto could have the title of Hokage, and the day Sakura helped him propose to Hinata.

Naruto rounded the corner into the field. Sakura, however, wasn't there. Scrunching his eyebrows together in curiosity, Naruto examined the field. It didn't even look like it had been touched. Usually Sakura left a trail of destruction when she trained.

Suddenly Naruto's senses were peaked when he heard a familiar laugh coming from deeper within the forested area. The blond Hokage let his feet drag him towards the sound of Sakura's giggles, but he stopped when he spotted his pink haired companion and the source of her enjoyment.

Sakura was pinned beneath her old sensei. Her arms were grasped above her head by one of Kakashi's hands, her legs trapped by his. She let her head tilt back as she let out another throaty laugh; Kakashi was whispering something into her ear, his mask pooled around his neck. This was not how Natuto had hoped to see his face. Naruto watched as Kakashi's free hand travelled up Sakura's leg before resting on her delicate hip. The pair touched their foreheads together, smiling gently at one another before Kakashi dipped his mouth onto Sakura's. She willingly kissed back as Kakashi freed her trapped hands so she could wrap them around his neck, pulling him dangerously close to her body.

Naruto smiled, turned on the spot and headed back towards the Ichiraku Ramen stand. Today he would have a bowl of ramen on his own.

It was six month later, ten days before they announced their engagement publicly, when Sakura and Kakashi approached the young Hokage at the ramen stand, refusing to sit with him, fearing that their confession wouldn't go well.

"Naruto, we have something to tell you." Sakura said in a soft voice. Naruto didn't look up from his pork ramen, but smiled down at the bowl. Finally.

"I already know. Now sit down so we can eat together." Sakura and Kakashi smiled and nodded; then sat on either side of Naruto. "I have to say though, I'm disappointed that Kakashi doesn't have fish lips."

* * *

Sasuke held his gaze on his feet as Naruto finished his story. How could Naruto let Kakashi touch their beautiful Sakura?

"Why didn't you stop it dobe? He's clearly too old for her…" Sasuke was reaching for any reason to have their marriage annulled.

"I hadn't heard Sakura laugh like that for months and I wasn't about to stop the one thing that made her happy again." Sasuke nodded. Naruto looked over at his long lost friend, who came back to the village willingly. It became apparent to the young hokage that he came back for a reason. _For Sakura_.

* * *

**AN**

**Hey everyone! I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who is following the story or has favourited and reviewed! It makes me so happy that everyone likes the story so much! Now that I'm taking a semester off school I'll be able to update more and I can finish this story. I plan for it to be relatively short, about 9 chapters that are oneshot style that showcase Kakashi and Sakura's relationship and how Sasuke reacts to this. **

**Keep reviewing! It really helps motivate me to put out more chapters for you guys :)**


End file.
